Mission: Date Gray Fullbuster
by shinri-chan
Summary: Erza 'accidentally' picked a mission on their club without realizing what it was. But she's too late to complain, and she's gonna do the mission. But what if, she failed it? And why does a certain Gray Fullbuster got to punish her? AU. OC. [Grayza, Nalu] Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Shinri's Note: Hey minnna-san! Came back and posted another Grayza fanfic. Hahaha. I had a writers block in the first fanfic, so, here I am with something neww! **_

_**Enjoy~!**_

_**Disclaimer and Note: I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima does. If I've own it, GRAYZA is definitely a canon with 33 kids! Hahaha, joke. And note, BEWARE OF WRONG GRAMMAR PEOPLE!**_

_**Chapter One. Mission and Punishment**_

_Erza's P.O.V_

**"Dammit! Why?! Why does I got that mission?! Can I exchange Juvia instead of me?!"**

I yelled at our club president, Mirajane. It was an accident. I accidentally pulled it in our mission board, and without even realizing it, I got that Damn Fullbuster mission.

**"Please! Exchange Juvia instead of me. Please Mira!"**

She sighed. And I think, it was never possible. But I tried, right?

**"Sorry, Erza. But 'once taken, no exchange' is our rule. It's unfair to everyone if you'll do the exchanging. I know, everyone wants to take your place, but it's a rule. So don't broke it."**

She smiled again and came out of her office while I'm frozed. No! Why does it will be me?! Of all the girls in the campus, why does it will be me?! I sighed in disbelief and came out in the office. I saw the members laughing, and they we're looking at me. I death-glared and came out of the club door. This is it. My fucking mission. I walked to the cafeteria, the one Gray usually eating his food, and to flirt with that crazy fangirls. I walked to his front, and the place got silent. I gulped and sighed. _This is it. My first move._

**"Gray Fullbuster, can I be your.. G-girlfriend?"**

It's been one week since I asked him. He didn't reply, instead he gave me a smirk. And walked away. That bastard! I tried to stalk him _(just like Juvia)_ but I always failed because of the girls around him. And now, I was walking to the club, just to experience that punishment. I opened the club doors, and met Mirajane's eyes. No.

**"Are you ready Erza?"**

I sighed and nodded. Whatever it was, I must face it. Mira gave me a matchmaker eyes, and gave me a letter. I took it and opened. Before I read it, I can see Mira's excitement. I turned my gaze into the letter, and read it.

_Dear Erza, _

_I know I'm sorry. This punishment isn't mine. So, just bear with it. You haven't dated Gray in one week, and he has no reply to your offer. I was suprised when he gave me this punishment. I hope that it's okay with you. _

_PUNISHMENT: Be Gray Fullbuster's Official Girlfriend. To infinity and beyond._

_P.S Meet Gray at the school park, to gave you his rules. _

_-Mirajane Strauss_

My eyes was in utter shock, and I was frozen in place. What the fuck? _H-his Girlfriend?!_ W-what the hell?! I glanced at Mira, who just gave me his apologetic smile. I clenched my fists and came out of the club, just to meet that Damn Fullbuster. I cannot do anything about this. If I don't accept the punishment, Mira will beat me, so do the members. I walked to to the school park, and saw a raven haired guy sitting in a bench beside a fountain. I sighed and walked up to him.

**"Fullbuster, what stupid rules do you wanna say?"**

He looked at me, and smirked. He patted the vecant side of the bench, motioned me to sit. I sat and he glanced at me, giving me a paper. I took it and began to read.

_**Erza Scarlet, my rules are simple. Just follow it.**_

_**1\. Treat me with respect. Don't shout, yell, or even give me a angry face. I hate it when you're like that. DON'T SAY BAD WORDS IN MY FACE. Got it?**_

_**2\. Be sweet. Give me smiles that can turn my self over. And when I offer you a date, please be excited. **_

_**3\. Don't be rude. You know that, right?**_

_**4\. Call me suitable names that you like. And I will call you Elsa, like the snow queen. XD**_

I chuckled at this. Elsa, the snow queen? Did he watch Frozen? That's sounds girly. Hahaha. I guess I'd call him Jack Frost. XD

_**5\. Lastly, DON'T BREAK UP WITH ME. **_

I was shocked at the last rule. Don't break up? SO, THIS IS FOREVER?! I moved my head to him, and gave him a glare-wait, smile. I suddenly remembered the rules. Silly me.

**"Jack, that was wonderful honey~!"**

I sartiscally said _(plus)_ lied while clinging into his arms. Yucky, girlish. He gave me a smile, and I just stared at his dark blue eyes.

**"Yes, Elsa. I mean, Erza."**

_What the fuck?! HAHAHAHHAAH._

**_S/N: Hahaha, Erza is so OC. Gihee. And Gray, fuck. hahahhaah._**

**_So I hope you enjoyed minna! Review to make me inspired! ;))_**

**_-Shinri~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shinri's Note: Another update minnaa! Hahaha, I decided to publish another chaptie today. I'm in a good mood! Heyyya! :)**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

_**Note: Wrong grammars ahead. :)**_

**Chapter Two. Birds and Kisses**

_Erza's P.O.V_

It was a week already since we started dating. Shit, that guy was annoying as ever. He brought me a popcorn, but he ate it. We ate at a restaurant, but can't eat because he's busy playing his Flappy Bird who caused ruckus in the restaurant. Because of how mad he was of that stupid bird, he called his assistant to buy a bird in the pet store and he just fucking stabbed it with some knife on the table. And you know what? _IN MY FRONT_. The blood was spilling out from the bird's body while he stabbed it more, causing a shit came to my face. I just wiped it with a tissue but IT GOT WORSER! I just remained there, until he stopped and looked at the mess he made. He saw me, soaked with bird's blood and he just wiped it with a tissue. That's not quite a scene.

He's lucky when I never beat him up, because of that rule. If that rule doesn't exist, he probably had some dead bloody bird on his mouth, and a knife who was in his front, waiting for him to die. Wait, what's the punishment when I don't obey it? Hmm.. I ask him this afternoon. I was walking now _(with him)_ holding hands, and the girls just glared at me. We walked to the same class, and took the seat in the back together.

**"What the actual fuck Fullbuster?! Did you just date the girl who asked you to be your girlfriend?! Hahahaaha!"**

I just glared at Natsu. Natsu Dragneel, his bestfriend and enemy. Whenever Natsu tease him, he teases him back. Causing a fight like Mayweather and Pacquiao, but more bigger than that fight. They almost broke a classroom, and because of that, they had detention for 1 month. Quite long, ne?

**"Shut your fucking mouth, flameshit. She's my girlfriend. My LIFETIME girlfriend, if you dare."**

The class became silent, and turned their heads to the one and only Juvia who was on the door, shocked, and about to cry hard that he lost his 'Gray-sama'.

**"G-gray-sama! You betrayed me! You said you will love me forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever..."**

And here goes on, count the dots and you will know how many times she said that '_ever and ever_'. The girls came to join in her tear party. They cried as well. The other girls, like, Lucy, Mirajane (Yes, she saw me.), Levy, Bisca, Cana _(Who was drinking beer from god-who-knows-where-that-booze-fucking-came-from)_, and Jenny _(The captain of the cheer squad)_ just smiled and mind their own businesses. And me, trying to be closer to Gray and holding his hand _(Just a physical extraordinary lie)_. Gray looked at me, and our face became closer and closer. I was just going to slap his shitty face when lips shut me up. My eyes was like circle, and my face was redder than my hair._ No, FUCKING SHIT NO!_

_He stole my f-first kiss.. And not an ordinary HE! He who was __**Gray Fullbuster**__, an IDIOT FACED HUMAN!_

Somehow, I realized, first kiss was **EXTREMELY IDIOTIC **at all.

_**S/N: Here yah minna! Thank you for reading this! (Even though, Erza is extremely OUT OF CHARACTER) Sorry!**_

_**More chapters to come! Stay tuned! :)**_

_**-Shinri~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shinri's Note: Heyyya! Minna! Another update! Hehehe, that was a short time huh? I love this chaptie. Kyah! :)**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

_**Disclaimer + Note: I don't own Fairy Tail. And note, WRONG GRAMMARS AHEAD. **_

**Chapter Three. Eraser do us Part**

_Lucy's P.O.V_

**"Erza.. Erza!"**

That Erza, she's been spacing out since that kiss! Now, Professor Laxus was infront of her, glaring. Oh no.

**"Erza.. De-"**

**"I'll take the detention sir. Just don't put a finger on her."**

Gray smiled and quickly grabbed his bag. He whispered something on Titania, who almost shrieked and fell out of her seat. Gray came out of the class, and Laxus just grinned.

**"Now, let's go back to our discussion, young brats. The.. blahblahblahblahblahblah.."**

I just faced Mirajane who was fangirling in her otp, and how Gray managed to sacrifice and blahblahblahblah. I decided to look on somewhere else until I took a glimpse on Natsu who was chewing an.. ERASER?! Is he an idiot or something?! I stood up and walked to his seat. I removed his eraser on his mouth who was full of sticky drool.. Eww! But the weirdest thing is.. THE ERASER HAS 'LUCY HEARTFILLIA' WRITTEN ON IT! Omg, THAT'S MY ERASER! I've lost it this morning. Gosh!

**"What's the commotion going there?!"**

**"Natsu ate my eraser!"**

I acted innocently and give him a teary eyes. Natsu, who don't know what's going on, just shrugged off at removed the sticky eraser from my hand and chew it again. Shit! My eraser! I noticed Laxus just laughed his ass off... and smirked?! What the hell?!

**"Oh, you have the guts to eat the eraser of your girlfriend, Dragneel."**

He continued laughing until Erza stood from her seat and death glared at him. _(She was just an exemption)_ Oh my god, SHE'S LIKE A DEMON!

**"Will you please shut up, Laxus? You're annoying."**

The world seemed to stop, and everything was in silence. ERZA JUST SHUTED HIM UP?! IN AN INSTANT?! What the hell was going on?! Laxus chuckled and sighed. After, he proceeded in his boring discussion and I came back to my seat. I glanced at Erza, who was strictly listening at the discussion. Is Erza really this strict? Oh my, Gray's on danger! I'll just go shopping for clothes this afternoon, just to get ready for Gray's full-of-crying-girls burial. That's it!

_Huhu, Lucy. If you only know what's going on._

Huh? I just heard Erza's voice. Anyways, that was an imagination. Haha!

_**S/N: I hope you've enjoyed this chaptie! Byeee!**_

_**More chapters to come! :)**_

_**-Shinri~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Shinri's Note: Hello minna! :") Update again! Hehehe! I hope you'll enjoy a super-duper OOC Gray Fullbuster. Gihee! _**

**_Enjoy~_**

**_Disclaimer and Note: I don't own Fairytail. Wrong grammars ahead! :)_**

**Chapter Four. He Misses the Queen**

_Gray's P.O.V_

Help meh.. I'M STUCK IN THE CORNER OF GIRLS! And Juvia who was hugging my dear life! I don't know what to do. Just help me! Fuck, why did I end up in this state, anyway? After I said that Erza's my girlfriend, I thought this ruckus was over! But I'm wrong, and it got WORSER! I noticed girls was crying while mumbling 'Why Gray-sama' and etc. I just forcefully tore Juvia off my arm but she hold me again! God, help me!

"Jack? What did you do to my Jackyy?"

I heared Erza's voice and everyone turned their heads to the redhead who was glaring at every eyes of the girls. Oh my god, she's a demon! My mistake! Juvia released her grip in my arm and walked closer to Erza.

**"Juvia wants to know. Is really Erza-san is Gray-sama's girlfriend? Or it's just a fake relationship-"**

She stopped when Erza started crying, in a childish way. Her face was full of lies, and the tears was fake. Good job.

**"H-he's m-my b-boyfriend.. Gray is my BOYFRIEND!"**

After she said that, she ran away. I smirked _(Glad that Juvia never saw it)_ and ran away too, just to capture that redhead.

After an eternity _(minutes, dude)_, I finally caught a glimpse of scarlet in a bench. Sitting all alone and playing a cat? I walked closer and sat beside her.

**"Erza, I-I mean Elsa.."**

Shit! I cursed under my breath. T-that was close.. Erza glanced at me and gave me a genuine smile. I feel my cheecks became red as she stared at me.

**"What?"**

**"U-uhmm.. Can we walk around the.. c-city? This afternoon?"**

**"Sure, but with her."**

**"Her?"**

I glanced at the white haired cat, who was playing with Erza's fingers. I smiled on how she playfully looked at the cat, her brown orbs shimmering like stars. I forcefully moved my head on the other side, just to hide that red face. Shit, I stared at the woman for 5 minutes dude! I sighed and looked at the blue skies. I wonder where she is now.

_I missed that terrifying Queen of Fairies, who maked my heart beat until now. _

**_S/N: Kyahh! Guess who is that Queen of Fairies is! (I know you knew already) Hahaha, anyways thank you for reading! :)_**

**_More chapters to come! _**

**_-Shinri~_**


End file.
